


A kiss as soft as beskar

by Ewina



Series: Kesett ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Keldabe Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: Cal, Boba and BD-1 have an encounter with hunters.
Relationships: BD-1 & Boba Fett, BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Boba Fett/Cal Kestis
Series: Kesett ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	A kiss as soft as beskar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/gifts), [bureau_pinery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureau_pinery/gifts).



> This has not been betaed, all mistakes are mine but don't hesitate to tell me if you find any so I can correct them.
> 
> For the two this work is gifted to, you both know what you did.

It was beautiful, the way ner jetii was dancing between the red plasma bolts, blue lightsaber shining as the redhead slipped under one of the hunter’s guard, quickly getting rid of their opponents. Boba shot one of the hut’uun as the male tried to escape, not even the courage to face ner jetii unlike the zeltron he was currently fighting against, the lady knew she had no chances, but at least she didn’t try to flee and fought bravely, Boba approved. His distraction almost cost him as one of the hunters, noticing his lack of attention toward his surroundings, slowly crept behind him, dagger in hand, ready to stab him between his armour plates. His saviour was none other than BD-1, the little droid having noticed the threat had dashed toward the duros and stabbed the man through the leg with its scomp link. The scream that had left the male’s mouth at that had made everyone turn toward him, surprised. Cal and Boba had been the first to regain control of themselves and had quickly gotten rid of the surviving hunters after that.

Boba took two steps toward his lover then took his helmet off and, gripping the slender male by the waist, he brought him against his own body, before kissing him softly. He was beautiful when he fought, mesmerizing, so mandokarla. They kissed again. 

“You were incredible Cal, when you fight, you are like the wind made flesh as you dance and weave around your enemies.”

Cal smiled sweetly before kissing him, the taste of him so intoxicating Boba forgot everything else.

“Boo-Beep! Beep-Bee-Beep-Boo!”

Separating himself from Cal, Boba saw the little droid climbing atop his human until he was comfortably and securely on his shoulder.

“Beep?” 

With a laugh, Boba put his buy’ce back on his head, before his voice came out from the vocoder “Of course you were incredible too, BD-1.” And with a last sound of amusement, Boba softly brought his head forehead first against BD’s little head, being careful not to make the small droid fall from his perch. 


End file.
